From Hate To Love There is Only One Step
by fbiloveemandhotch
Summary: Emily just got her job at the BAU, she and Hotch hate each other, only, they truly love each other. Will they end up together or will they kill each other. Mature language last chapter. Ok guys something happened and I had to repost the whole story, but it is finished tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Emily just got the offer for the BAU her first couples of weeks of work have been a nightmare, she tough she got the job because of her excellent skills as a profiler. However the stoic unit chief Aaron Hotcher seem to think she just got the job because her mother is an important ambassador and her surrogate father was no other than Jason Guideon. Stubborn Emily is determined to show him she deserves that job because of her abilities, but he keeps acting like a complete jerk to her, what Emily doesn't know is that, the unit chief is just doing that because he is never feel so attracted to a women before, he thinks being an ass to her and making her think he hates will make those feeling go away. He is so wrong.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Emily was furious, ranging mad actually. How dare he to treat her like that to ask her if she is spying on him and she was leaking details of the case to congresswoman Karen Stayer, she hated politics, she had all her life. She got the job because of her abilities but apparently her boss seemed to think she was pulling of a political agenda. She was well aware her boss did not like her and did not want here there. She had been working at the BAU for over four weeks and he had been acting like a jerk with her, he avoided eye contact with her at all cost when she was talking to him. He put her only in victimology and paper work, he hardly ever put her on the field and when he did he questioned all her moves. Emily had dealt with it patiently thinking she just needed to gain his trust and work her way up, but it was not working and things have gotten worst last week when they were on a case that Hotch had been working on for at least 6 years without resolving it. Every year the unsub stroke again killing 5 victims and then disappeared again for another year. Hotch was tired of this, they had all the profile right and they simply couldn't catch him, It was then,when Emily suggested they may be looking for a "woman" and not a male like they had profiled for the last 6 years. The unit chief was furious at the brunette, he told her she had no idea what she was talking, that she was obviously in the wrong job and he did not need her advices because he had more experience than her and he knew exactly what he was doing after all he was the UNIT CHIEF, but his attitude was worst towards her, when they found another link to the case that led to catch him or actually "her" the unsub end up being a female just like Emily had said. After that he hardly speak to her and when he did he avoided her eyes, Emily was just fine with that until today that he pulled her in his office to question her about congresswoman Karen Stayer and asked her if she was passing information from to their case to her. Emily was angrily walking through the hall, she could feel her forehead red from anger and embarrassment, she made her way to the office she was looking for and opened the door knob without even knocking. She walked in abruptly and looked at the man sitting behind his desk.

_Do you mind telling me what his problem is?-_she asked not hiding the obvious on her voice.

Jason Gideon looked up from his computer screen at the female in front of him; she was shaking and about to cry. Emily was basically like a daughter to him, he had been around her family since she was 4 years old, and when her father abandoned her amd her family, Jason basically looked after them. He was very good friends with the ambassador and he cared about them so much, that he never left them alone and he had always been there for Emily, her mom and sister.

_What's wrong sweetie, what are you talking about?- _he said as he stood up from his desk concern across his face.

"_You know very well what I am talking about Jason, what is his problem with me?"-_she said with a smirk

Gideon knew she was talking about Hotch, he also knew she was not gona leave it alone until he told her the truth.

"_Em, he doesn't have a problem, he is just a little intense with everyone that is all?''-_he responded

Emily just glared at him, she knew he was lying; she gave him another look that perfectly said "do you think I am stupid tell me the truth now"

"_The FBI is been on his ass for the last few months, they had given him probationary period_"- Jason said as he picked up a file from his desk. Looking the question on Emily's eyes as to what that had to do with her he added. _"And you are at the top of the list to replace him" _Ok now Emily was on shock she could not believe what she just heard.

_Are you serious? I had never been on charge of a team, I don't have the experience for that position"-_she responded disbelief still in her eyes

_You don't need managing experience Emily, you are good at your job people notices that, you are fluent in several languages and have a several different degrees, your driven and determined. You will make a perfect Unit Chief"- _he said looking at her directly, he was analyzing her.

"_Well I don't want the position; you might want to tell him that. He is an arrogant bastard and I hate him, I never meet someone that was more emotionless and egocentric. Now I know why he never smiles, he is such a horrible person incapable of being happy_" she said firmly glaring at her surrogate father. That was when he noticed it, he knew all of Emily's facial expressions, and after all he was the best profiler the FBI had ever had, perhaps better than Hotch. It was written all over her face she felt something towards the unit chief and it wasn't anger.

_Do you like him? -_ Jason asked the brunette, knowing the answer he never heard Emily express like that about anyone.

_What? Are you out of your mind? NO! I hate him!- _she said trying to sound normal, but she had blushed at the question and she knew she could not lie to her own father_.-You know what you have no idea what you talking about, I got work to do!- _and she walked out of his office with the same anger she had walked in. Jason exhale; _Yup! His daughter had a crush on her boss. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 From Hate To Love There is One Step**

It had been a few months now since Hotch confronted Emily about Congresswoman Karen Stayer, he knew he should not have cross that line. He knew he had made her angrier at him and he was not being professional. But he could not help himself; there was something about her he feel uncomfortable about. He knew she was a great agent, she was probably one of the best he had ever work with but he was never gonna admit that to her. They hardly spoke since that day, he never paired her with him, and they will hardly utter a word to each other and if they did it was work-related and they were strictly professional about it, the team was surprised about Hotch's attitude towards Emily but they never said anything, Hotch had gotten divorced from Hayley a year before and ever since he was not the same, he never smiled anymore and he was always in a bad mood. Emily always addressed him as " SIR" something that pissed him of completely but he needed to remain calm and not let her bother him. He sat on his desk reviewing the files his team had submitted to him; he had been all morning inside his office, while the team worked on paper work. It wasn't until around 4 pm that Rossi walked into his best friend's office and sat in the chair across from him.

"_You know maybe you should just move inside your office, since you basically live here anyway".- _Rossi said crossing his arms on his chest

"_I have responsibilities I can't ignore Dave, besides look at the all of files I have to review_" He said pointing at the large pile of files on his desk, Dave leaned over picking up one of the files and opened, he started going through the file.

_Prentiss wrote this?_ He ask with astonishment looking at the file the brunette had turned in, the unit chief looked up at the file his friend was holding the one he had put that in a separate pile of files for a reason- "_This is one of the best works I ever seen"- _Hotch took the file back from his friends hands without responding, he was gonna place it back on his desk when he heard a knock on his door. He told whoever was on the other side of the door to come in. It was surprisingly Prentiss on the other side; she came into his office with another pile of files.

"_I am sorry to interrupt sir_" she said when she realized Dave was there_. "I just wanted to give you this, the Morrison files" – _she said giving the files to the unit_ chief_, Hotch took the files with his other hand and place them in the top of the bigger pile of files. Emily was about to walk out the door when Hotch directed to her again.

"_Oh Agent Prentiss, I need you to rewrite this file, it does not meet the expectations I require"_- he said handing her back the file Rossi had open. Emily looked at him in disbelief, she had spent two days writing the file, she knew it definitely was more extensive and better than what Morgan and Reid turned it, was he really going to make her rewrite something it was perfectly well done? She took the file back, she was not gonna let him break her, he was not gonna make her quit, she definitely was not gonna let him win.

"_I will re-do it and give back to you as soonest possible Sir" _her expression remained neutral but her eyes where dark and fiery. She turned around and walked from his office out closing the door.

"_Are you fucking serious?"-_ Dave asked once the female had left them alone- _Did you just give her back a file that I don't even think I can write myself? - _Dave asked in disbelief and astonishment.

Aaron did not respond his mind was on the profiler that had just walked out the door; his eyes fallowed her until she sat down at her desk, and she never looked up back at Hotch's office as she returned to work. Rossi was completely aware of his friend's behavior towards the female agent, and he suspected why, but looking at him right now staring at her like a hungry lion, made it more than clear.

_You like her I knew it!_ – He said bringing Hotch back from his thoughts

Hotch froze at his friend comment- "_I have no idea what you are talking about?"- He said avoiding his friends gaze and going back to his files._

_Right! - _The older man smirked, enjoying how well he could read his friend. –"_You know I don't blame , she is funny, smart probably smarter than you, she is a hell of an agent not to mention she is intoxicatingly gorgeous and beautiful-_Hotch looked up at his friends he was irritated at his comments and slightly jealous at the fact that older profiler tough she was beautiful.

"_I really have no idea what are you referring too, and I really have a lot of work to do, so if there isn't anything else you need I will like to get back to work_"- he said in his unit chief tone.

_Sure whatever makes you sleep at night Aaron!-_ Rossi responded standing up and walking towards the door. He turned around before walking out and with a big grin on his face he said- "_You know you should think about it, I think that maybe is time for you to get laid again". _– and he closed the door before Aaron could respond, he started walking to his own office and before he got in, he looked over to where Emily was sitting at her desk. His best friend/ college had a crush on his subordinate and he did not want to admit it; that made him smile. Maybe Aaron will smile again pretty soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch had been nicer to Emily since Rossi had insinuated that he liked her. He was still very professional but nicer he wanted to show David he was mistaken. Emily had actually succeed fairly quickly at her job, Aaron had to recognize she was indeed a very good agent, she was always earlier, sometimes even earlier than him ,her job was always on time and she was excellent on the field. She had also adjusted to the team greatly; she seemed to get along great with Garcia and JJ. She was basically was like brother with Morgan, they messed around and joked with each other. Hotch did not fail to notice she seemed to be sweeter with Reed he did not know if it was because he was the youngest one on the time but she acted overprotecting with him. He had also gotten Emily to call him Hotch and not SIR; she agreed to it but kept very professional with him. She still avoided him at all cost but there wasn't tension around them anymore and Hotch had finally allowed himself to pair with her in the field. Emily was great with everyone, he noticed she was selfless and funny and she had a great sense of humor, she had basically become very good friends with everyone including Rossi, except with Hotch. She was not rude with him or anything but she basically only talked to him at work and about work.

She arrived at the office around 9 am to find Morgan and Reid, already there, apparently there was a case already and they were flying to Alabama, It was a bad case. The APD had found 6 mutilated bodies both male and females, on different sides of the city. They victims had been kidnaped for several days and their bodies showed signs of torture and sexual rape. When they arrived to Alabama they spend the first days working on the crime scenes and vitimology, they worked on everything that could give them a clue to who the killer was, they had no luck for the first couple of days. All victims had something on common they had all work for the same where house, that led them to believe the unsub was an ex-employee. Emily was the one that broke the case, the unsub was the human resources manager, he had all the victims information and he had fallowed them for days before he kidnaped them and keepimg them for a few days, after that he killed them, Garcia had a location and called Hotch to give him the address, he was at one of the victimis family place with Prentiss when Garcia called him, the rest of the team was on another town and it will take them a while to get there. Hotch and Emily arrived at the address Garcia gave them, there were signs to think the latest victim was still alive and they could still save her. Hotch called Garcia for backup but she said it will take everyone at least 20 min to get there; they had to wait for backup before going in. Hotch hung up the phone and got out the SUV putting on his bullet proof vest, Emily got out and of the truck too and ran after him.

"_What are you doing, we have to wait for backup, he could be armed and kill Catty"- _she said stopping in front of him, Hotch move away from her and keep walking.

_We have no time to wait for back up Prentiss, if we don't go in now he is gonna kill her!- _he said dismissively -Emily move in front of him- "_I know that Hotch but we don't have the proper equipment to go in and we definitely not have enough back up, we can jeopardize her life and ours_"- she implied trying to make him return to the SUV. Hotch move past her and glared at her- "_You are not going in I am , and I am the unit chieft and the one that makes the decisions here Prentiss"- _he snarled at her and then he went inside of the abandoned fabric.

Emily watched Hotch go in, and she ran after him, she knew she could not let him go by himself. She slowly and quietly went inside the fabric too, everything inside was a mess, the smell was horrible and it was full of trash, she heard the door on the corner close and she went in that direction, holding her glock in front of her, she slowly opened the door and she was in another room fallowed by a long hall, she went that way. When she was about to reach the end of the hall she heard the unsub saying , "Drop the gun now and get on your knees now" – the unsub was holding a gun to Aarons head and he had no choice but to comply with him, very slowly he placed his gun on the floor and got on his knees , the unsub kicked the gun away and was about to kill Hotch when Emily walked in, she fired his gun at the unsub a few times, but the unsub had fired his at her as well , hitting Emily in the arm, she fell down on the floor firing her gun again, as the unsub collapsed dead on the floor. Hotch go up and ran to where Emily was laying on the floor- _" Oh God you been hit_"-he said grabbing her arm to see how bad had the bullet had hit her. "I_ am fine Hotch, Go! Find her" _she hissed in pain. Hocth got up and ran to find Catty, after he called for help and the paramedics for Emily.

One hour after Emily was laying inside of the ambulance, they bullet had not caused a lot of damage but it still had ripped a few layers of tissue in her upper arm. They had found Catty alive and the unsub was dead, the team was still going in and out of the ware house with the local detectives. Dave approached Hotch go was talking to another agent , a few feet away from the ambulance ,he waited until the detective left and looked at Aaron , he never seen that expression in his face a mixture of, sadness, remorse, guilt. He was gonna walk away from Dave but he grabbed him by the arm. _" It was not your fault Aaron_" -he said referring to Emily- _" I would done the same thing, we all would"_ he look at David with dead eyes and simply said- _" It is my fault, she told me not to go in, he was gonna kill me, and she save my life" "She got shoot because of my stupidity, she could have die " _then he walk away from Dave

Later that night the team was on the jet flying back home, everyone was sleeping and tired from the case. Everyone besides Hotch, who could not take out of his mine the guilt he felt, he walked to where Emily was sitting, bringing her a blanket and a cup of tea. He placed the blanket over her lap and then the tea on the coffee table sitting in front of her. Emily was surprised of his gesture, but she looked at him directly into the eyes and she could see the guilt and pain in his eyes and for the first time he could see an emotion on his face, before she could say a word he speak- "_Emily I am so sorry"- _ok now she was officially in shock, he had called her "_Emily"_ he had never call her that , actually he had never say anything to her that was not work related, but she knew he was sorry and she could see the pain in his beautiful brown eyes.

"_This is not your fault Hotch…" _but before she could finish he interrupted her_-" It is Emily, you got shoot because of me, and.."_- Emily grabbed his hand, surprising Hotch; her hands were soft and warm. - "_Hotch you are the unit chief and you made a tactical decision, you did what you tough it was right, I am an agent, I knew when I got this job that this kind of things could happen, that's the hazard of the job"-_she said in a soft tone, his strong gaze was killing her and making her nervous.

"_You know, you are a great agent, I just never gave you the chance, I am sorry about that and thank you so much for all your great job, I do appreciate all of it, even though I might never said it. Thank you"- _he said still holding her hand and looking directly into her eyes, that's the first time Emily felt she could read through him, there was so much hidden inside this man, pain, sadness, anger, love, compassion. She smiled at him and gripped his hand softly- "_No need to thank me I am just doing my job"- _God she had a beautiful smile. Hotch smiled back at her, his dimples showing at full; Emily had never seen him smile it was the first time, it was a genuine smile, sincere, and she knew then they had finally move past that hate stage and things will be different from now on. He got up from where he was sitting asking her is she needed anything else, when she said no he left her saying she needed to rest and sleep before they got home. Emily smiled again and watched him walk away. Maybe after all Aaron Hotchner wasn't a bad person.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The day after Emily was shot; the team was at the office working on paper work from the case. They will be on standby for a few days and all they had to do for the next couple of days was paperwork, it was the part that everyone hatted the most, although it did give them time away from the horrible images they had to see every day. Hotch had ordered Emily to take the whole week off, to rest and to heal her arm. But stubborn Emily refused to do it, insisting that she had to finish all her paper work because she was behind already and taking time off will make it worst. Hotch knew Emily wasn't behind, she never was, she didn't want to take time off because he already felt guilty about her being shot because of him, and she felt that by showing to work like nothing happened will make him feel better. Emily spend most of the day working on her reports, but around 4pm she realized she needed a few documents from Hocth to be able to finish, she got up from her desk and made his way to his office, she walked in without knocking because the door was open. Dave and Hotch were both talking about something, when the brunette interrupted.

"_Hey guys sorry to interrupt"_- she said smiling- "_Hotch, I just realized I am missing the toxicology reports for a few of the victims, and I need them to finish my report, please?"_

Hotch smiled at her, he was still unhappy about her not taking time off, but he knew that no matter what he said she wasn't gonna do it. He had also realized the tension between them was gone completely since she arrived that morning, and she was actually a little friendly and polite with him.

"_Sure, give me one second!"_- He walked to the file cabinets on his office, opening the drawer to get what she needed, he pulled out the files, and walked back to hand Emily the files.

"_There you go, I hope you know that I don't expect you to finish this today, you can take all the time you want"_- he said handing the files to the female.

"_I know, but I told you I am behind already, so the faster I finish the better. Thank you"-_ she said taking the files and smiling to Hotch and Dave. She was about to walk out from his office when Erin Strauss walked in, they all looked at the Section Chief who was obviously about to deliver bad news by the look on her face.

"_Agent Hotchner we need to talk"_-Strauss said in a tone that clearly indicated something was really wrong

"_Excuse me, I better get back to work_"- Emily said, she definitely did not need to be there by the look of Strauss face. But the section chief stopped her.

"_No stay Agent Prentiss, this also concerns you!"_

Emily turned to look at Hotch and Rossi nervously, she had no idea what was going on but she could tell by the look on the profilers that it was not good at all.

_Chief Strauss, what can I do for you? -_ Hotch asked, Emily could tell he was tense.

_Did you actually went after an unsub yesterday, without waiting for backup?-Knowing that's completely against protocol? Putting not only your life at risk, but also one of your agents life and the vicmit?-_ she asked in disbelief and obvious anger.

Everyone froze, Emily looked at Hocth who was obviously trying to find the words to respond to the unit chief, but Emily knew this was about to turn pretty badly, she knew the FBI had been watching him closely, and they had put him on a probationary period.

"_I had no choice ma'am; there was no time to wait for backup. But we save the victim and kill the unsub"- _Hotch answered trying to remain calm.

"_And in the process you violated protocol, and got Agent Prentiss shot?-_she said offended at the fact that Hotch had insinuated he had done the right thing. Hotch just look at her he did not know what to respond.

"_Give me your badge; you are suspended for two weeks without pay!" - _She said glaring at Hotch and then David, who was obviously astonished at her words. But before anyone could say anything else, Emily spoke.

"_Ma'am I am sorry.."_ she began, as Strauss turned to look at her offended at the fact that she had even dare to speak_- "It was not his fault it was mine"- _Emily said, aware of the three pair of eyes that had just turned to look at her in shock.

"_I beg your pardon?"-_ Strauss said, not knowing what Emily was reefing too.

"_He went in, because he had to go after me" _– Emily began, stopping for a second to meet Hocth's gaze, who was completely aghast at what she was doing- _"I thought that I could apprehend the unsub by myself, so I went in without waiting for permission, if Agent Hotchner hadn't come in, the unsub would have killed me"-_Emily finished, looking up at Strauss who was now incredulously looking at her.

Nobody knew exactly what happened the day before besides Emily, Hotch and David. The team knew that they had not waited for backup, and that Emily got shot, but they did not know that it was Hotch who had jeopardized everything. They just kind of assumed they both went in before the backup team could get there, and they had split inside the warehouse and that had lead to Emily getting shot. Emily knew Strauss had no idea how the events took place, but she knew that Strauss will use anything she could against Hotch.

"_Agent Prentiss do you realize that your behavior was imprudent and reckless and that you could have kill an innocent victim?"- _Strauss asked coldly.

"_Yes, Ma'am I know that, I am sorry"_ Emily said apologizing for something she had not done.

"_I should fire you right now, but I need to discuss with the bureau the disciplinary sanction you will receive for your actions_"- Strauss said _-"I will contact you when the decision is been made" _–then she turned to Hotch and simply said.

"_Agent Hotchener, I am sorry about the confusion" _then she walked to the door_ -"Have a good rest of your day Agents" _and she left.

Hotch and Rossi where both stunned at what had just happen, they turned to look at Emily who wasn't surprised that Strauss did not fired her, in fact Emily had a feeling Strauss will not dare to mess with her, that's probably what she did what she did in the first place. As much as Emily hate to admit it, being the daughter of an important ambassador had some advantages. Before Hotch could say a word to Emily she walked out the door avoiding his eyes, saying she had to finish her paperwork. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other in disbelief, Emily had just lied to get Hotch out of trouble. She had not only saved his life the day before, but she had also taken a blame for something she wasn't responsible to save Hotch from getting suspended. She had save his ass two days on the road, after the horrible treatment Hotch had given her ever since the day she started.

Rossi just shook his head in disapprove and made his way to the door , he stopped at the doorway and spoke to Hotch, that was the first time he spoke since Emily and Strauss had walked in.

"_I hope you know you don't deserve what she just did"-_ And he left Hotch alone in his office, to think about what just happen and what the female agent had done. Hotch raised his gaze to Emily's desk, but the profiler wasn't not there anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK guys so I had to made this into few more chapters that I intended, because it added a couple of things and one chapter will have been hell of hard and confusing. Be patient you will like the story**

**CHAPTER 5**

Hotch was driving in the darks streets of Virginia, He wasn't sure if he was going in the right direction. He had left the BAU a few hours back, he was now looking for a bar, a bar he knew she will be at. Hotch had no opportunity to talk to Emily after she left his office that afternoon blaming herself for his actions, the brunette had disappear after that and never returned to the BAU. Hotch needed to talk to her, he needed to understand why she did what she did, and also he needed to apologize for his attitude towards her all this time. Hotch had overheard Emily a few times talking about that bar with Morgan and JJ, the profiler had told her friends that she always went there because all the bartenders knew her very well and they treated her great, she also enjoyed going there to relax and get away from the BAU. Hotch turn right at the light, he was hoping this was the right street, he had been looking for the bar for a while and he couldn't find it, but since his mind was somewhere else he had probably miss the street a few times. He drove for a few more min, until he saw the little bar right across the street from him, he quickly found a parking spot for his Chevy Tahoe, and he exhaled as he killed the engine. He took a couple deep breaths and got out the truck, locking the vehicle and turning the alarm on he walked towards the bar. He walked inside the bar, the place was not to loud, it was cozy and there were a few pool tables, there were also a few people around the bar, and some other sitting at the tables around the bar, he realized why Emily like that place, it was definitely the place you could go drink without being bother by anybody. He quickly spot Emily at the end of the bar, she was laughing at whatever the old bartender was saying to her, he didn't know why but he didn't liked a bit they way he could make her laugh. He walked towards Emily, before he could approach her, the bartender greeted him, making Emily turned around to see who was the bartender greeting. She jumped from her sit, she couldn't believe he was there, how the hell did he found her.

"_Oh my God, Hotch what are you doing here?" -_ She asked surprised to see him there.

"_I hope you don't think I am stalking you_?"- Hotch said looking at the confusion in the females eyes- "_I overheard you talking about this place a few times with the guys, I though you could be here tonight… and I um..."-_He couldn't form the words.- "_Can we please talk?- _he asked her. Emily knew very well what he wanted to talk about, that's the reason why she had left the office in the first place.

"_Hotch, you really don't have to…" _she began, but he cut her off.

"_Emily please, just 5 min…" _he begged.

"All right…" she agreed, leading him to take the stool next to where she was sitting.

After Emily introduced Hotch to her bartender friend, whom Hotch clearly did not like at all, he ordered a beer for himself and another one for Emily; the bartender returned back with their drinks and left them alone realizing that his attention to the beautiful brunette was no longer needed. Hotch was the one that started speaking first.

_Emily, why did you do it?_ - He asked, he didn't need to specify what he was talking about, she knew very well what he meant.

"_Because I don't think that I was fair for you two get suspended, you did the right thing, you may have gone against protocol, and I understand her point. But there weren't any consequences from your actions! Well not any big ones anyway! - _She added when Hotch was about to protest looking at her arm that was resting in the blue sling.- "_You save someone's life Hotch, and that is all that matters, I already told you this is nothing" _– she said referring to her arm again.

"_I know, but why did you do it, I mean after how I have treated you"_- He asked sadly, looking down at his drink, unable to look at her eyes anymore.

"_Hotch look we had a rocky start, I agree, but that doesn't mean I don't respect you and I don't had admiration for what you do, you are a great unit chief, I just… I don't think I ever gave you the chance either. - _She said looking at him, but he never met her eyes.

"_Emily I am very sorry about everything… I don't...I…um" -_he started, but when Emily saw him struggling to form the words, she spoke again.

"_Look can we just forget about everything, and maybe start over"_ she finished taking a zip from her drink. Hotch looked up from his drink at the female that had just offer a truce between them.

"_I will like that a lot"_- he said smiling at her once again. Emily couldn't help to notice he had the cutest dimples she had ever seen.

"_Friends?"- _He asked, holding his hand up to shake Emily's as an agreement of their truce.

"_Friends!"-_ She agreed shaking his hand firmly and laughing somewhat at the unit chief who had finally agree to drop the war.

They spend the next few hours talking about anything, they ordered more rounds of beer and they end up ordering a few cheeseburgers too. Emily was giggling and laughing at the nonsense Hotch was telling her, it was so good to let out all the poison in their system. Hotch couldn't help to notice he liked her laugher a lot, it was cute and contagious, he also like her smile a lot, it was genuine and authentic, and it made her more beautiful. They did not even realized it was almost midnight, the time had fly, but they did not noticed, it was the first time they ever talked about non-work related staff, and they both enjoyed it a lot. The bartender dropped the bill and Hotch snatched it from Emily's had before she could see it, she protested but he insisted saying that , it was the least he could do after what she had done for him. Hotch paid the bill and they both walked out the bar, he then walked Emily to her car, thanking her again for the 100 time that night.

"_You know, you should smile more often, it suits you really good"-_She saidopening the door from her car.

"_Well, thank you, I will try"_- he say smiling deeper at the agents comment. _"Please be careful, going home" "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" _he asked again.

"_No, Hotch I am fine, I promise_"- she smile -"_Be careful yourself as well" _she then got in her car and turned the ignition on, she then turned to wave at Hocth and she drove off. Then Hotch made his way back to his truck, with one tough in his mind, he had definitely misjudged Emily, she was way more amazing that anyone he had ever meet.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

For the following eight months Emily and Hotch not only became very good friends, they actually became really close. Hotch had realized that Emily was not just good at her job; she was excellent, if not better than him. She will often stay after hours with Hotch to help him with his own work, she was super-efficient, and she excelled at everything she did. They spent a lot of time at work and also outside of work, he found himself opening up to Emily easily, she was great at listening and comforting. She always helped Hotch to see sense on things, she will help him through hard situations, and she always made him feel better, always knowing exactly what to say to make him feel better. Emily had also help him babysit Jack a few times, it all started one night Haley dropped the toddler off unannounced because she had to leave town for an emergency, Hotch was supposed to have a budget meeting that night, and Emily offered to stay with Jack while he was on the meeting. Hotch was worried at the beginning because Jack didn't really open up to people easily, to his surprised Emily seem to have the same charming effect on the little boy that she had on the father. Jack liked Emily a lot, every time he came to the BAU he came running towards her, and he wanted to stay by her all the time. The father and the young boy both enjoyed her company a lot.

The profilers however had not made any moves about their feelings to each other. Emily just figured Hotch was just nice to her because of what she did for him, and this was just a great friendship, and she needed to get over her silly crush. Hotch will never see her like that, he was a very handsome man that excelled at everything he did; he could get any woman in the world he wanted. He would never put his eyes on her he would never look at her like that. Hotch on the other hand had figured that Emily was just like that with everyone and she just saw Hotch as a good friend that was all.

The team was at the Zoo one Sunday afternoon with Jack; they all had gone as family. JJ had also brought Henry over and they were all having a great time, they never really got to spend time outside of work as a big family and they were enjoying each other's company. Hotch was sitting in a bench close to the rest of the team, Dave was next to him, the older profiles where just watching the rest of the team enjoy the beautiful afternoon. Hotch was lost in thought contemplating the image in front of him. JJ was watching the elephants, with Reed; Henry was on her arms pointing at the mammals; Morgan and Garcia where nearby taking pictures and feeding the animals. Emily and Jack however where chasing after each other, and they were paying no mind to the animals. Jack was laughing so hard and he seemed to be having more fun playing with the brunette than at the whole Zoo itself. Emily finally caught up with Jack and scooped up the boy in her arms, they were both laughing hysterically. Hotch just watched them smiling to see his son having a great time. Dave turned around to stare at Hotch who had not moved his eyes away from Emily since they arrived at the zoo that morning.

"_Are you ever gonna get the balls to tell her you like her, or you just gonna keep staring at her like an idiot when she isn't watching you?"_ – Dave asked him, getting frustrated at the fact that it had been almost a year and Hotch was still denying his feelings for the brunette. Hotch turned around to see his friend, he try to look offended at his comment but he failed.

"_What are you talking about David, I don't like her, and I already told you that a million times, were are just friends"- _he said pretending to look at his phone so his friend couldn't see his eyes_.-" I am serious, I don't like her I swear"_ he finished in a firm tone, his eyes still on his phone. Dave just kept looking at him, he knew his friend was stubborn, but this was just too much.

"_Who are you trying to convince Aaron, me or yourself?"_- He then stood up and ran to where the team was taking a group picture to join in for the shot.

Aaron just stood there thinking about what his friend had said, Rossi was wrong he did not liked Emily she was just a friend, they did spent a lot of time together, but they were just good friends, he did tough she was beautiful, but who wouldn't? he could talk to her in a way that he couldn't with anyone else, but that was just because she was a good listener, he enjoyed her company a lot but that was because she was such an easy going person, ok well there had been a couple of times where they had accidently touch each other and he felt something on his stomach, but that was just because he did want to make her feel uncomfortable. He did not like Emily, she was just his friend, his good friend, the best friend he ever had besides Rossi probably, but that was it. Besides she was his subordinate, and that was completely against fraternization rules, and he never broke any rules ever. Even if it wasn't against the rules Emily did not like him like that, she just saw him as friend, she probably was the same way with Morgan and Reid (he suddenly felt a pinch in his stomach) and beside the point he did not believe on love anymore. He was hurt badly by his ex-wife when she cheated on him and he had sworn himself he will never fall in love again, no definitely not. He did not like Emily.

At the end of the day everyone was tired and they all went home. Emily and Hotch however went to have dinner with Jack; they drove together because she had picked them up in the morning for their trip. After dinner Hotch was driving Emily's car because Jack had fallen sleep in her lap, and they did not want to wake him up. Went they arrived to his apartment, he parked her car in a visitor spot and quickly got out of the car to go open the door for her, she got out of the car with the little boy in her arms and they went inside the building. Once they arrived at his door, Hotch opened the door for Emily, she walked in and she went directly into Jacks room placing the little boy softly in his bed, taking his shoes off and pulling the covers over him. She then leaned to kiss the little boy on the forehead- "Goodnight Sweetheart" –she said smiling at how peaceful the boy looked. She then came back into the leaving room where Hotch was waiting for her.

"_Do you want a beer or anything Em_?"-he offered not wanting her to leave yet.

"_No thanks, its late I should get home it's been a long day"_ she responded smiling at him.

"_Yes, it has, Jack had an amazing time, thank you for everything" "You right, I should let you go home and rest, we already stole all you day?-_he said realizing Emily had a life too.

"_Don't say that I had an amazing time too, there is nowhere else I could have been I had no other plans, I never really do"- _she said walking towards the door.

Hotch knew that couldn't be true she probably had millions of guys asking her out. She probably had one right now; waiting for her to go home to him, somehow that thought just made him feel very uncomfortable. They walked to the door together and Hotch open the door for her, giving her hug and thanking her for everything again. They had no idea how it happened but it did, they pulled out from the hug and suddenly their faces where really close just inches apart, they both stare at each other for a few seconds and then their lips joined together in one single sweet and soft kiss. Hotch closed his eyes and just felt her soft lips on his, she smelled amazing and her lips where the sweetest thing he ever tasted. Emily just stood there unable to move, his lips tentative on hers, God this was a dream. Then they both pulled in shock, they did not know what to say to each other and suddenly Emily freaked out.

"_Oh my God Hotch I am so sorry I shouldn't have…"_and she ran off, before he could say anything. She ran to her car and quickly got in, what the hell did she just do, she kissed her boss, and he obviously wasn't happy. Oh god! now he was gonna hate her and probably fire her, she was so stupid, how could she do that, she should have known better, she should have gotten over her stupid crush a long time ago, she was gonna lose him , his friendship and probably her job too.

Hotch couldn't move from the door, where Emily had just disappear running, because of him. He had kiss her, and she had freaked out, what the fuck was wrong with him, it was all Dave's fault anyway, he had done nothing but think about what his friend said all day, and now because of him he had kiss her, and fucked everything up, she was probably never gonna talk to him after that, she was obviously upset and offended. She was probably gonna accuse him of sexual harassment, and he was gonna lose her friendship. This is why he didn't want to fall in love in the first place, this whole thing was stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**OK THIS IS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT LONG BUT IT'S WORTH READING IT**

A week after that night Emily and Hotch had not say a word to each other, they were both too afraid to talk about it because they didn't know how each other was gonna react. In fact they just avoided each other as much as they could, nobody knew what happed the night after the Zoo but they could all see the tension that was evident between the two friends. After a few days Emily realized that maybe she was acting like a child and she needed to talk to Hotch about what happened, maybe it was just an accident and they could forget about it after all they were really good friends, she decided she will go talk to him before she left that day. In the main time Hotch was sitting on his office thinking Emily had avoided him all week, she was definitely mad about the kiss and if she went to Strauss his career will be over, he decided that no matter how much it will hurt he was just gonna forget about her and their friendship, he had fucked everything up and there was nothing he could do about it, he will just treat Emily with respect and professionalism.

At the end of the day Emily finished all her work and decided it was time to talk to him now since most of the team had already left for the night. She got up from her desk and slowly made her way to his office; she leaned in the doorway and knock at the open door. Hotch looked up, but then his eyes when back to his file when he realized who it was.

"_What do you need Prentiss?"-_he asked coldly. Oh God he is still mad Emily thought, he hadn't call her by her last name in a while unless they were on the field. She took a deep breath to gain courage and continued.

"_I was just wondering if we can talk about…. you know … what happened?"-_she was nervous and her voice was shaking.

"_There's nothing to talk about Prentiss, it obviously was a mistake"-_he said in a tone that made Emily feel a knot in her stomach. It was a mistake for him he never meant to kiss her_. "I'm sorry I have a lot of work to do, do you need anything else"-_he added when she just stayed there without saying a word.

"_No, I ..um…no..Do you need any help?"-_she asked thinking maybe they just needed to go back to being friends and forget about the kiss.

"_I don't need your help with anything Prentiss; I am perfectly capable of doing my own job"-_he said harshly

That was like a slap on Emily's face, ok that was it, Hotch hatted her and there was nothing she could do about it. She had messed everything up and now he will never talk to her again. She walk away from his office without saying a word, she felt warm tears rolling down her face, she mentally cursed herself for giving into her emotions, she had fallen in love with her boss, and he felt nothing for her and now he officially hated her, they were back to where they started. God she hatted everything. She grabbed her purse and went to the only person that she knew that could help her.

Neither of them realized that Dave had listened to everything that just happened since he was walking by Hotch's office, he didn't heard the whole conversation but he heard the last part. Emily was so embarrassed that she walked by him without even noticing him, he just stood there watching the female leave with tears on her eyes and he felt anger going through his veins. He abruptly walked into his friend's office and just went off on him.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you seriously?"- _Hotch looked up at his friend in surprise

"_Do you really think that by being an aswhole to her, those feeling are gonna go away?-_Hotch was about to protest again and tell Dave he didn't have feelings for her, but the older men did not even let him speak. "_Don't Hotch, don't fucking say a word to me, you know what you are and idiot, you don't deserve her" – _and he left very angry at his friend slamming the door.

Emily arrived to Jasons office, which was in another floor next to Strauss. Gideon was now part of the Direction of the FBI, and he no longer went in cases, he was just on charge of the teams and the units. Emily knock on his door she had wiped her face but she was still shaken. She heard the "come in" and she let herself in.

"_Hey sweetheart!"_- he said getting up from his desk and walking towards Emily to kiss her on the cheek. But then he saw Emily's face and he stopped in front of her grabbing her arms.

"_What's the matter? Are you crying?"_ - He asked concern evident on his voice. Emily moved away from him, she knew she couldn't tell Jason the real reason why she was there or he wasn't gonna agree to what she was about to ask. Also she knew, well actually she was sure, that if he found out why she was crying he was gonna murder Hotch.

"_No, I am fine it's just been along week, I just wanted to ask you for a big favor"_- she said smiling and sitting at the chair across from her surrogate fathers desk. Jason went back to his own chair and sat in front of her.

"_Of course, anything you want"_- ha said without hesitation, he will do anything for her she was technically his daughter.

"_I want to transfer to another team"_- she said with a dry voice. That took Jason by surprise; he knew Emily wanted to be at the BAU ever since she was a child, it was her dream and when they offer her the job, she was static happy. She had had a rough start with the team and Hotch, but as far as he knew they had become very good friends.

"_What? Why? You have wanted this job your whole life?"-_ He asked in disbelief he just couldn't process what she just said.

"_I know, but, is just not what I expected, I wanted to give it a chance, but is just not really why I want"_- she said trying to sound convincing. Jason knew that Emily was blatantly lying he knew her, he actually raced the brunette. Something was really going on. He wasn't gonna transfer Emily until he find out what happen.

"_Emily, this isn't a decision I can make myself, and obviously not today." _He said standing up again and walking around his office_. "I have to talk to some people and I can see what I can do, but I want you to think about this first sweetie, this is a position people will kill for_."- He said in his full dad mode.

"_Ok I will, thank you daddy"-_ she said standing up as well and walking towards the man she loved and admired so much, the man that inspired her into becoming a profiler, the man that raced her like his own daughter. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, and then she left. Leaving him astonished and in shock, something had happen to her, someone had done something to her, and he was gonna find out, and when he did it wasn't gonna be pretty.

A couple months after that Jason still had not comply with Emily's request, he had actually find out about what happened between Emily and Hotch because he and Rossi where also good friends, but before Jason could go into Hotch's office and beat him to death, Rossi stopped him, explaining him how they were both crazy about each other, and they were just too stupid to admit it to each other. Jason knew deep inside Aaron wasn't a bad person, in fact he was one of the greatest human beings he had ever meet, he also knew that he was the perfect man for Emily and that he will never hurt her, he also knew his surrogate daughter was head over hell's for the unit chief and he decided not to interfere unless Hotch did something to hurt Emily. He just hoped they would work things soon.

It was a little after nine and Emily was still in the bullpen working on paper work, everyone had gone home, everyone but Rossi and Emily. Hotch never stayed late anymore, because she did. They did not talk to each other much after the night Emily requested her transfer. Hotch and her will hardly utter a word to each other and when they did it was very professional and short. Emily was sad she missed him, he was her friend, she thought she had finally gained his trust and respect and his friendship, but then she lost it all over again because she had fallen in love with him and then made one stupid mistake; she had lost him forever. Hotch on the other hand was also very sad , he missed her so much, and Jack constantly asking about her did not help, the truth was he had never smiled like he did when Emily was around. She made him see light again, she bring him back to life and made him believe in so many things he had stopped believing on, he had messed everything up because he confused her friendship with something she did not wanted, he had fallen in love with her and he couldn't forgive himself for that.

Rossi walked out of his office and realized the female profiler was still there; he walked over to her and sat on the corner of her desk.

"_It's almost ten at night! Are you planning to have a sleep over here Em? What are you still herefor?-_he said smiling at her. Emily chuckled at the older man's joke.

"_Ha, ha, No, I am almost leaving I just had to finish some documents." "But go home, don't wait for me I will be leaving in about ten min too"_-she said, knowing that Rossi was still there because of her.

"_All right but just 10 minutes that's all you have" _he said squeezing her hand, and looking into her eyes, then he added. "_Hang in there kiddo, everything is gonna be fine_" and he walked towards the exit doors.

But his surprise was big when he was about to reach the elevators and he saw they were not alone in the building like how he thought they were. Erin Strauss was walking towards him.

"_Erin .."-_ he said as sing of acknowledgement_- " I didn't realize you were still here"_

"_Good Evening Dave, I am actually looking for agent Prentiss, Anderson informed me she was still here, I need to have a word with her."_ -She said shaking his hand , then walking to the bullpen, leaving Dave astonished, what in the hell could Strauss possibly want with Emily, but he knew it wasn't good. Knowing it was wrong but he had to do it he went around the other side to spy on them and listen to what she had to say.

"_Agent Prentiss Good Evening can I have a word with you"-_ she said stopping next to Emily's desk. Emily almost jump from her desk, Strauss had just scared the hell out of her, she had no idea she was there and she had no idea what the hell was Strauss doing at the bullpen at that time of the night and what did she wanted from her.

"_Ma'am, good evening!" _she said trying to not look surprise and standing up _"Sorry I wasn't expecting you, what can I do for you?_

"_Agent Prentiss, the bureau is impressed with your work, you been here for a year and you have exceeded all of our expectations."_ She said smiling at Emily and trying to appear friendly to her. Emily was now more surprised she had never seen the section chief smile or be nice to anyone, ok something was definitely wrong.

"_Thank you very much"-_ that's all she could respond and before Emily could say anything else she started speaking again.

"_Agent Prentiss you could be an Excellent Unit Chief, perhaps it's time for you to stand up for what you really deserve" _–ok now Emily was completely speechless, what the hell was she talking about.

"_I believe Agent Hotchner is no longer effective in his post, I think is time for his career to come to an end"_ she said analyzing at Emily, then she added. _"And if you want the position you are going to help me make that happen"._

Emily stood there in shook, she could not respond, did Strauss just really asked her what she thought she did. Did she just really ask Emily to betray Hotch.

"_You know what you need to do Agent Prentiss, make the right decision, your mother will be very proud of you_"-and with that Strauss walked away, leaving Emily agape.

Emily couldn't move she couldn't process anything; she had to sit down because she thought she was gonna faint. Erin Strauss had just come to her asking her to dirt on Hotch , to help her get Hotch fired, Emily knew the section chief did not liked Hotch but this was unbelievable. She offered Emily, Hotch's position in return, a job she could never dream of getting, a position that was a impossible dream for her, all she had to do was to betray Hotch , betray the man that already hate her and wanted nothing to do with her. What the hell was she gonna do?

Rossi was also astonished; he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, because he couldn't believe what Strass had just done. He knew Erin didn't like Hotch, but it wasn't because he was a bad unit chief it was because everyone believed that Hotch will end up one day being the Director of the FBI, a position Strauss wanted, and she saw Hotch as obstacle for her. He couldn't believe she had actually come to Emily and ask her to betray Hotch that was so low and dishonorable. But he knew Emily, he knew Emily had amazing values and she wouldn't do that, she loved hotch. She just wouldn't do something like that. Would she?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily walked out of the elevator, it was only 8 in the morning and she was exhausted , she didn't sleep all night thinking about what she was gonna do, but she had made a decision. She walked nervously to the office she wanted to go, she had to do this, she knew a lot of people were gonna hate her for it, but she had to do it, Hotch already hatted her anyway so it didn't matter anymore, she had already lost him it was over.

She took a deep breath as she reached her destination, the door was open, so she just let herself in, then she stopped when she saw Hotch and Strauss talking, her heart started beating very fast but she was gonna do it no matter what.

"_Sorry to interrupt_" – Emily said looking at Strauss and then at Hotch- _"Sir I decided to resign from the FBI, effective immediately"_- she said as calm and normal as she could sound. Hotch heart stopped beating; he felt his mouth dry; actually he felt his whole world collapsing in front of him.

"_I don't understand"-_ he said, he could hardly utter the word. He did understand, he had been a dick to her and now he had drove her away

"_I am taking the Foreign Service exam, and with my connections I stand a good chance of landing on the state department"- _Emily calmly added staring briefly at Strauss_,_ telling her with her eyes, she will not betray Hotch. Suddenly the section chief got very uncomfortable.

"_Prentiss I think that is a mistake"-_he said because he couldn't say anything else not in front of Strauss anyway.

"_Well don't try to talk me out of it; Garcia already saw my name on the list, and she already tried, if she can talk someone out of doing something no one can_."- Emily said glaring at Hotch in anger and hurt. Strauss keep looking at Emily nervously, something that Hotch noticed right away he was a profiler after all, Strauss was behind this. But then Emily turn to look at Strauss and said _" I am sorry for the interruption_ Ma'am"-the look Strauss gave Emily told Hotch everything he needed to know, Strauss had said something to her for sure. Emily walked to the door and before she left she added.

"_But sir, it's been a privilege, the team is really lucky to have you as a Unit Chief!"- _and the she left. Leaving Hotch aghast, he couldn't run after her because the unit chief was there, something had happened and he was gonna find out. No matter what he had to do.

Once Strauss had left his office, he went to the office next door to his. He walked in without knocking he did not have too; he sat down in shock he couldn't talk. Rossi just stood there watching at his friend who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"_She quit, she is gone"_- Hocth said mirthless. Rossi was surprised about the news, he knew he was referring to Emily, and he was sure that no matter how Hotch had treated her, she will never betray him, he just never expected her to quit.

"_What?" _– Rossi asked surprised at how much his friend was affected by the situation.

"_Emily, she quit, and I think Strauss has something to do with it"_- Hotch finally look at his friend in the eyes. Rossi did not know what to say but he knew he had to be upfront with his friend_. " Yea, I know"- _Rossi simply said picking up his pen to play with it.

"_What? You Know, what do you mean you know?"_- Hocth asked astonished at his friend. How in the hell did he knew, did Emily come to Rossi instead of going to him?

Rossi explained Hotch what happened the night before, with every single detail. He also said he was gonna tell him, he just hadn't had a chance to do it yet and he said he truly wasn't so worried because he knew Emily would not help Strauss, but he wasn't expecting her to quit instead. Aaron just listened, his head was pounding and he couldn't process all of it at once. He just collapsed on the chair and then spoke again in a very soft and dry voice.

"_We need her back Dave, the team needs her, the team can function without her!"_

"_The team? Or you mean YOU?"- Dave asked sarcastically._

"_Stop Dave, not again with that?" _Hocth was a little uncomfortable.

That's when Dave lost his patience and all sense of decorum, he banged his fist on the desk making Hocth jump from his reaction.

"_Goddammit Aaron, what the fuck else do you need to get your head out of your ass?-_ he said screaming at Hotch- _"She just quitted to protect you again, and you want to sit here still denying what you feel for her,_ _she quit the job she fought for her entire life, for your stupid ass, this job meant everything for her, you are a fucking idiot, anyone in this world will kill to have someone like her! Open your fucking eyes!" _–Rossi was furious he loved Hotch but he was furious, he had been patient enough with him, but enough was enough, and he wasn't gonna stop now until he made him see straight. But Hotch started speaking before he could keep screaming at him.

" _I shouldn't have fallen in love with her Dave, yes I am deliriously crazy about her, but this can be, this can happen" " I am , well I was her Boss, and she doesn't feel the same way about me, even if she did, it isn't correct it is against the fraternization rules"_- He stopped looking at the amusement and astonishment on Rossi's eyes as he had finally confessed his feelings for Emily-

"_Fuck the dam rules Aaron! You had followed the rules all your life and look where that has lead you, to be divorced alone and miserable" _– he stopped for a second to give time to Hocth to process everything he was saying_.-"Sometimes I don't know if you really are plain stupid or you just pretend to be, she feels the same way about you Aaron. Why do you think she is done everything she is done for you? Even when you did not deserved it, she took blame on a shooting that was your fault, she saved your ass, and she has been there for you when you have needed it the most. I don't think I have ever seen you smile the way you did when you were around her, she gave you reasons to live again, and you treated her like shit. But she still quit to protect you, why do you think she did all of that Aaron? _– Rossi stood up from his desk, Hocth was speechless and he couldn't respond.

"_You better fix this Aaron, you better do something about it, because you are about to let walk out of your life the best thing that could ever happen to you and you are gonna regret it for the rest of your life"-_ Then Rossi walk out of his own office he was so mad he was afraid he was gonna punch Hotch right across his face and he had to get away from him.

Later that night Rossi was about to head home, when he walk past his friend's office and realized the light was on and he was still there. He looked through the window, he was sitting on his chair facing the wall and staring at it, he had been like that for hours, unable to move. Hotch had tried to call Emily but her phone keep going to voice mail and he knew there was no point to go to her place she wasn't gonna be there. Dave realized that he needed to help his friend a little bit more after all; he really wanted to see his friend happy. He leaned in the door frame to give his friend a little bit of encouragement and one idea.

"_There is a reception tonight at the convention center of D.C. A lot of very important people are gonna be there, mostly diplomats and ambassadors_"- he said bringing Hotch back to earth.

"_Why are you telling me this Dave"- _Hotch asked with a tired voice without moving his eyes from the wall. Dave smirked sometimes his friend was so slow to process he was surprise he was a profiler.

"_Her mother is the main host of the event" _he said obviously referring to Emily_ "She is gonna be there too"_- and smiling he left the office, hoping that for the first time Hotch would stop being an idiot and he would do the right think

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hotch wasn't, sure but he could have sworn it was at least 4 red lights he had run, he had also probably broke the speeding record in years. He was very lucky he was a law enforcement officer and he could pull of something in case he got pulled over, because he would otherwise be on deep trouble. When he arrived at the conventions center he stopped at the main entrance, getting out of his truck and handing his keys to the valet parking (lucky to have those tonight). He ran up the stairs at the main entrance, and walked inside the building, when he was at the door, he pull out his credentials saying he needed to speak to one of his agents, they directed him to the main salon. David was indeed right, there was so many people gathering up at the event, mostly bureaucrats and mostly people Hotch really didn't want to see at the moment. Trying to spot Emily in the multitude of people he started walking around the longue, stopping for a second to look around, it was definitely not gonna be easy to find her. Just when he was about to start walking around again someone grab him by the arm, he turned around to meet with a much older and meaner version of Emily Prentiss.

"_Agent Hocthner, what a surprise!"-_ Elizabeth Prentiss greeted him smiling.

"_Ambassador, what a pleasure to see you again?"_- he said not meaning that and shaking her hand.

"_I had no idea you were gonna be here tonight"- _the ambassador said.

"_I am sorry to show up unannounced, I am actually looking for Emily, I tried her phone several times but I couldn't get a hold to her"_ he said looking around again to see if he could spot Emily

"_Of course, is this about a case?, I will hate to see her go I hardly ever see her"_- she asked hoping he wasn't there to take her daughter on a case.

"_Actually no, I just need to speak to her about something personal"_-he politely responded back.

"_Well of course, let me take you to her."-_the ambassador said walking towards the ballroom area.

Hotch just followed the ambassador, they walked for about a five minutes until they both spot the brunette. They image in front of Hotch made his heart start beating really fast, from a combination of desire, jealousy and anger. Emily was talking to a group of guys at the end of the ball room. She was holding a glass of champagne and she was laughing and smiling and she seemed to be having and amazing time. She was wearing a black sleeveless chiffon dress, just a few inches above the knee, her hair was nicely done in curls and she was wearing a little bit more make up than usual, she looked dazzlingly beautiful. Suddenly Hotch feel the need to walk over there and snatch the brunette away from those guys, but he couldn't pull off a scene with the ambassador there. When they got closer to the brunette, Emily was quickly aware of their presence, and her heart also started beating really fast. What the hell was he doing there, he was the last person she wanted to see right now. She excused herself from the group of guys and made her way to her mother and Hotch.

"_Emily Katherine Prentiss, have I shown you any manners?-_her mother said in a serious tone. _"Agent Hotchner has been trying to reach you and he had to come all the way here, because you aren't answering your phone"_

Emily was now not only irritated at the fact that Hotch had shown there, but also at the fact that her mother was treating her like a child in front of him- _" I am sorry my phone is on my car, my battery die this morning so there wasn't any point to carry it on my purse"_-she said glaring at Hotch in disbelief.

"_Well, I will let you guys talk, Agent Hotchner it was a pleasure to see you again"-_the ambassador said, shaking Hotchs hand and walking away from them.

"_What the hell are you doing here?"-_Emily spat when her mother was far away enough.

"_Emily, can I please talk to you"_-_-_Hotch ask trying to remain calm.

"_About what? I don't work for you any longer so there isn't anything we need to discuss" –_she responded angrily.

"_Please Emily, just five minutes!"_-he pleaded.

"_No, I have nothing to talk to you about SIR, Please leave"- _she spat again walking away from him. But Hotch stopped her grabbing her arm softly.

"_Emily please! just give me five min, please. I will leave you alone after that if you want me to, but please just give me five min please"_- he implored.

"_OK, you got five minutes talk, what do you want"_-she said almost rudely. Hocth looked around, he was definitely not gonna confess anything in front of that entire people.

"_Can we please talk somewhere more private?"- _He said looking around again. Emily exhaled exasperated, he was really starting to piss her off, but she nodded angrily and started walking away leading Hotch to the balcony closest to them. She opened the door and walk into the balcony. Hotch fallowed her closing the door behind them.

"_Ok, so what? Talk, because I really have to get back to the event"_- she said looking at Hocth angrily.

"_Emily why did you quit?"_-he knew why she had quit, but he didn't really know how to start so he started there.

"_I already told you why this morning, now if that's all, I will like to get back inside"_-she said turning around to go walk away from him, but Hotch stop her.

"_You are the worst lair you know that? You hat politics, you will never take a job at the State Department"_- Hotch said profiling her. That got Emily's attention; she knew he could read her better than anyone. She just looked away from him without being able to respond.

"_I already know about Strauss Emily, do you really think you can lie to me_?" – He said looking at her. That got Emily's attention again how the hell did he knew, but he continued speaking.

"_I know Strauss came to you and ask you to dirt on me, that's probably the reason why she put you in the team in the first place, she was hoping you will be as ambitious as she is. But to your credit you quit, rather than whispering in her ear."_-he said softly looking into her eyes.

"_I told you, I hate politics_"-she responded looking him in the eyes too.

"_I know, but that's not the reason why you quit either. Why did you quit Emily?_-He asked again, he knew Emily wasn't scare of Strauss. God he was profiling her again, he was seeing trough her, he was seeing trough her heart and she walked away from him unable to take his firm stare anymore.

"_Why do you care Hotch? You hate me anyways, I though this will be the answer to your prayes, you finally got ride off me"-_she said looking out the balcony, trying to get as a far away as she could from him.

"_Emily I don't hate you"_- he said coming closer to her. He stopped right next to her.

"_Whatever! Just leave! Please just leave Hotch"_-she wanted to disappear she couldn't be next to him any longer. Hocth knew he had to do it now, but he had to explain her everything so she could understand..

"_Emily, I don't hate you, I admit I been acting like a total jerk to you. But it is not because I hate you"_- he said in a very soft tone.

"_Then why Hotch? What the hell did I ever did to you to treat me like that"_-she said with tears in her eyes, turning back to look at him again _-"You didn't even know me and you started treating me like shit, and then, when I thought that we had finally move past that and we had a great friendship going on , you started treating me like shit again, why Hotch what the hell did I ever do wrong"_ –she murmured tears rolling down her face now. That broke Hotch's heart he feel the urge to pull her in his arms, but he knew she was angry and he didn't want to make it worst without explaining her his reasons. It was now or never.

"_Emily, when you first started at the BAU I admit that I fell threat by you, they were basically gonna replace me with you, as a man that hurt my ego a little bit. As you started working I realized why, you weren't only just more efficient that me, but way smarter and intelligent, not to mention incredibly beautiful_"- that got Emily to look back at him with astonishment, but he keep talking. "_So I thought that by being an asswhole I wasn't gonna see how incredibly amazing you truly were, but then you save my life and lie for me, and I just couldn't be a jerk to you anymore. But then we became friends, you helped me through the most difficult situations, you made me smile again, you gave me reasons to live again, you filled me with joy and hope again, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, you were the most amazing and wonderful human being I have ever meet"-_Emily was just listening to him stunned- "_I had never been happier than when I was around you, but then I realized I couldn't be around you anymore feeling the same way, I had to stop seeing you and having friendship with you, I couldn't be friends with you anymore, I just had to be away from you"_ he end there and looked away for a brief second. They were now so close to each other that they could both start feeling tension to grow.

"_Why Hotch? What made things change?- _she asked with resentment.

"_Because I wasn't gonna be able to control myself any longer Emily"_-he said looking at her again

"_From what?"- _Emily asked in confusion

"_From doing this" – _He pulled Emily in his arms, he crashed his lips in to hers and kissed her putting all of his emotions on that kiss. Everything he had been meaning to tell her, he said it with that kiss. Her lips where soft and tentative, lips parting slightly, he was so gentle, so cautious, their tongues meet, and he could taste the champagne on her lips and tongue, the kiss turned passionate , and he pulled Emily even closer to him. When they finally broke apart from the kiss they were both gasping. Emily was completely stunned she couldn't believe this, she dreamed about this moment many times, and no he was finally here, telling her he felt the same way about her as she did for him. He leaned his forehead on hers and once again that night he asked her.

"_So tell me why you truly quit Emily?- _He was looking now into her soul.

"_I think you know the answer to that"_- she said softly, this time I was her who wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They stood there in the balcony for what it seem an eternity. Emily finally pulled away from him, her lips where slightly swollen from their kissing.

"_I have to get back, my mother is gonna start looking for me soon"_- she said still in his arms.

"_I know, I have to go too, but please come back to the team Em, please not because of this but because the team needs you. Please, you are the best profiler we have please come back"_-he pleaded

"_All right_"-she said- "_But, we need to talk about this Aaron, there is so much we have to consider, your job, Jack, Hayle, the team, we need to talk about so many things"_- she said in a worried tone.

"_I know Em, I know, we will talk I promise you, I will do whatever it takes, we will deal with things as they come but I want this, just give me a chance and I promise I will do whatever you want, I just want you on my life I am sorry for not realizing it sooner. Give me a chance please"_- He said kissing her forehead and then her lips. He kiss her once passionately again and then he pulled away.

"_Ok I want this too Aaron, more than anything..."-_she said looking at him directly in his eyes.

"_We will talk sweetheart I promise"-_he said holding her close to him and hugging her, he kiss her one again and then he pulled away_.__ "__Go, I don't want you to get in trouble"-_

"_Ok, I will call you latter"_ – she placed on more soft kiss on his lips and she returned to the party.

Hotch stood in the balcony watching her leave, he wasn't gonna lose her, he was gonna mess this up, he knew he had to make things right. He had already wasted so much time, he will do whatever it wil take to convince Emily. He had a plan in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter, ok guys this is the last and best chapter I hope you enjoy it, it is a very long long chapter but you are gonna love it. Thanks for the patience and all the reviews. STRONG AND MATURE LANGUAGE.**

The first four weeks after that, were spent at the BAU working cases, they had not had a chance to talk because they had to work one case over another, they had not had a single day off in four weeks. They occasionally stole a few kisses from each other here and there but Emily did not want to get to deep into things without first talking. They had finally returned from their last case and they were gonna have the whole weekend off so they agree they will use that time for themselves to talk and work things out. Friday morning Emily did not went to work, she had requested the day off because she had to assist to another one of her mother's events, however she had agree with him that she will return that evening to Hotch's place so they could finally talk. With the help of Rossi, Aaron left Quantico around noon that day, he wanted to go to the store to buy a few things he needed, he wanted to cook for Emily that night, and prepare a few surprise for her, and the whole weekend together. When Emily returned from D.C that night it was around 7 pm, she arrived at his place and park on the visitor parking. She made her way out of the car and started walking to his apartment, she was nervous she wanted this more than anything she had ever wanted in her life but there were a lot of things they needed to consider. She tapped on the door of his apartment, quickly fixing her hair one more time. A very happy and smiley Hotch greeted her, he was wearing black slacks, and a black dress shirt, no tie. Emily couldn't help herself but to smile widely, she had never seen him on anything else other than his perfect suits.

"_Well, hello there handsome_"-she greeted

"_Hello yourself gorgeous"-_ he said graving her hand gently pulling her inside his apartment. He kissed her lips softly and then a little passionate, he help her out of her coat and he hang it on his closet by the door, then his attention was back to her. Wow was just no enough. Emily was wearing a very elegant silk maroon dress right above her knee; it was perfectly tightened around her curves, her hair was up in a clip and soft curls hung on one side, her lipstick was very similar to the color of her dress, making Emily's pale skin stand out, she was wearing tall high heels matching her dress. Ok he had to stop seeing her now, because he was about to have serious problems in his pants.

"_Wow! You look marvelous_"- he said smiling and pulling her into his arms.

"_Why thank you! You don't look to bad yourself Agent Hotchner."-_she teased.

"_Come in, can I get you something to drink?- he asked._

"_Yes, thank you!"- _She accepted, fallowing Hotch into the kitchen. He poured a glass of red wine for her and hand her the glass- _"Make yourself confortable I am almost done here"_

That's when Emily took sight of her surroundings, Hotch had set the table for two, with candles and a single red rose in a base, a bottle of wine was at the table as well; there was soft music coming from the radio, by the smell of the kitchen, he had also cooked for her, she had no idea he could cook and by the smell of it, it was something amazing. She was completely stunned.

"_Oh my God Aaron, you didn't have to do all of this"-_she said still looking around.

"_Actually, I did"-_ he said walking towards the couch, and returning with a big bouquet of flowers, they were hydrangeas, tulips and roses. He handed the bouquet to Emily, who couldn't really speak at the moment

"_Oh Aaron….you didn't_..."- she said in shock, those were exactly her three favorite flowers, how in the hell did he know that.

"_I just figured that tonight will be a formal proposal to ask you to be my girlfriend"-_He said grapping the stunned brunette in his arms. Emily didn't respond, she pulled him into a very long a passionate kiss.

"_So it's that a yes"_- he asked playfully when they pulled away.

"_Yes"-_she giggled- _"But we still need to talk tough"_

"_I know sweetheart, we will, after dinner, come on is almost ready"_-he said taking Emily's flowers and putting them in the kitchen counter, then he led her to sit down at the table, and he lit the candles. Emily was way beyond shock, she had no idea he could be that sweet and romantic. How the in hell did Hayle let him walk away. Hotch served dinner for both of them, and poured more wine for her and one for himself. He sat down to eat with her, he had cooked salad and pasta with shrimp and asparagus on a garlic cream sauce, and it was the most delicious thing Emily had ever tasted. They eat together basically holding hands and stealing kisses from each other; Emily felt like a teenager again. After they finished dinner Hotch cleared the table and placed the plates inside the dishwasher, then he toke Emily into the leaving room, bringing only the wine glasses and the bottle, he sat down in the couch next to her, and exhaled, it was time to have the conversation.

"_Em listen to me, I want to be with you, it took me so long to realize it, I been an idiot for the past year. I was scare to tell you because I was afraid to lose you, but I was also afraid to lose many other things. I am so sorry about everything I did and the way I treated you, I am definitely sorry that I took me so much time to realize how amazing you were and my feelings for you. I know there are things we need to consider, but I am sure that we can both make this happen."_ –he stopped for a second looking at her into the eyes and taking her _hands " I am positive that we can be together and maintain a professional relationship at work , we have done it for the past year, we will not mix our personal relationship with work matters and vice-versa"-_ Emily nodded she knew that was true.

"_As far as the team is concerned, Dave and Jason already know"- _that surprised Emily completely, she knew Dave would know, he was Aaron's best friend, but Jason? Looking at the question on her eyes, he answered her question. _" I talked to Jason this morning, I know he is basically like a father to you, so I went to talk to him I told him how I feel about you and he is ok with this"- _that really touched Emily's heart, he talk to her dad? God, could he be more amazing?

"_The rest of the team doesn't need to know just yet, we will talk to them when its time, for now we should just focus on ourselves" – _he said leaning to kiss her lips.

"_Jack already adores you, we will work on you guys spending more time together, and then we will tell Jack when we think is appropriate" _he never removed his eyes from Emily.

"_I don't have to give any explanations to Hayle, we have been divorce for two years now, she is moved on with her life and I have the right to do the same thing with mine."-_he said that in a very serious tone.

"_And Strauss, well….."_- He wasn't really sure what to say, he was concern about Strauss but he was gonna be with Emily no matter what. But before he could continue, Emily spoke.

"_Honestly I wouldn't worry about Strauss, she is not gonna dare to mess with me, and now she is definitely not gonna mess with you anymore either_" – she said caressing his cheeks. That made him smile, he knew Strauss didn't mess with Emily because her mother was highly influential, but the thought that Emily would do something against her to protect him too make him smile a lot.

" _Sweetheart, Listen, I know you are scare and I am scare too Em, but we can do this together, we can deal with situations together and see where this will head us, I just know that I want to be with you and I don't want to miss anymore time"- _he said grabbing her face in his hands.

"_Ok, I want that too Aaron, I am whiling to give it a try too." _He kissed her again passionately and they stayed like that for a while exploring each other's mouth.

They talked for a little while longer about many other things. Kissing and laughing at each other, until they finally met again in a passionate kiss, it was Emily who made the first move, her hands started wandering around his shirt, the man was so perfectly fitted. Hotch's hand went to grasp her hair softly, Emily slowly made her way up to his shirt collarbone, then she started unbuttoning the top buttons with nervous hands, she undid the first one and then the second one, their mouths still in a passionate battle. But when she was about to go for the third button Hotch stopped her, pulling her hands away gently. Emily looked at him surprised hoping she hadn't just screwed up everything, but Hocth's stood up smiling and holding his hand out for her pulling her up with him. He pulled her in his arms and softly whisper on her ear_. " I have a surprise for you"-_her eyes widened. _" I don't know if you can surprise me anymore than what you already have tonight_" –she said blushing. He grab her hand and led her to the stairs, then he turned around to face her and said.- "_You need to close your eyes for this surprise tough_" –looking at the reaction in her eyes he added _"Just trust me baby, close your eyes please"_- she did as he told. Next thing she knew, Aaron had lift her up in his arms bridal style, taking her upstairs, she heard a door open and they stopped. He leaned down to whisper on her ear one more time.

" _I am going to place you down, but you cannot open your eyes yet, until I tell you too."_-she giggled nervously. He placed her down, and he walked away, she could hear him around, close by doing something, a few min when by, and she heard music starting to play, jazz music, actually her favorite jazz music (Kenny g) she fought the urge to open her eyes, but she didn't want to ruin whatever he had prepared for her so she just shut her eyes tighter smiling. A few minutes after, she felt Hotch coming behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him, she smiled grasping his hands and leaning into his arms. Hocth gently removed her hair clip and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and the he moved closer to her ear and he whispered.

"_You can open your eyes now Sweetheart"_ kissing her ear softly.

Emily had no words to describe what was in front of her, her breath hitch, she tried to speak but she couldn't she had lost her voice, she suddenly felt like this was a dream, this couldn't be true, and it was too good to be true. They were in his bedroom, the lights where really dim and the room was filled with lit candles everywhere, his bed was done with white sheets only and the whole bed was covered in red and white rose petals, and there where petals all over the carpet too, with some small candles around floor, by the smell on the room Emily was sure he had also burn incent or something because the smell of roses was almost unbearable. She turned in his arms, and she wanted to say something but she couldn't, she couldn't even form the words.

"Oh my god Aaron….." tears started rolling down her face. She couldn't say anything else.

Hotch gently wiped her tears with his thumb _"Don't…. This is the least a woman like you deserves, actually you deserve way more than this, but this is all I had time pull today"_

Emily just pulled Hotch to her, she lost sense of everything, the only thing that matter to her right now was this moment, they were melting on a kiss, moaning into each other's mouths, he slowly lead her closer to the bed, they just surrender to their passion, Emily had almost unbuttoned all his shirt, she run her hands through his torso, making Hotch shiver at the contact of her soft hands, she let his shirt fall on the floor, not missing a single spot on his sexy figure, his hands when on her sides grasping her an pulling closer to him, he slowly move his hand to the back of her dress where the zipper was, he cautiously pulled the zipper down, his hand when to her shoulders and he let the dress fall from her shoulders down smoothly through her glorious body landing on the floor, Emily step out of it , their mouths still connected together. Aaron pulled away for a second admiring her glorious figure. She was wearing a black lace bra and panty set her alabaster skins standing out. His breath hitched, and his heart started beating faster than ever.

"_God lord, you are absolutely beautiful and magnificent"- _he said almost in a whisper. She could feel herself blushing deeply.

Hotch lift her up on his arms again and he softly place her on the bed, he then leaned down and grab her foot, kissing it gently and cautiously removing her high heel, he did the same thing with the other foot, he never stop looking at her . He quickly removed his own shoes and leaned down in the bed with her. He started at her lips slowly and then passionately , Emily was moaning now, he move to her neck biting the earlobe tenderly, he move down her neck placing soft kisses and gentle bites everywhere, making her whimper form his touch. Her hands were on his back and his shoulder blades, God she was so wet already it was unbelievable. He lingered across her chest, and then through the valley of her breast, she had the most amazing breast ever, he placed soft kisses on them through the lace fabric, he kept his way down her smooth stomach, his gentle bites sending shivers through all her body. He kissed her from her navel down to her pelvis, Emily started to buckle involuntarily, her breath hitching and her hearth beating so fast that she felt it was gonna explode. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his tick hair. Hocth moved to her slim legs, then her knees, and her calves, he kissed all the way to her foot doing the same with both legs taking all his time. Emily couldn't control herself anymore he was killing her_…"Oh god Aaron please_….." He smiled at the fact that she was about to lose control, he came back kissing the same way and he stopped to meet her eyes again. He placed his finger on her lips shushing her tenderly.

"_Relax baby, I want you to enjoy this, this night is just about you. I want to take my time exploring your beautiful body, I want to kiss every inch of you, I want to find out what makes you moan and what makes you whimper on pleasure. I want to find what makes you weak on the knees, tonight I am gonna find everything that satisfies you, I want you to scream my name over and over, I want to make love to you like no one has ever made love to you…..just relax.. Close your eyes and let me take care of you.."-_he said all of that in a very husky and sweet tone kissing her lips.

He pulled her up to him for a second to unclasp her bra from behind, letting the garment fall of her arms, and then throwing it at the floor, with the rest of their clothing. Emily went for his belt, undoing it and opening the zipper of his pants, but he pulled her hands away. He when for her neck again slowly licking down, and nibbling until he reach her breast, he took her breast on his hands and tenderly started sucking at her breast, biting her nipples softly. Emily let out a loud moan, God he was making her melt down, he did the same thing with her other breast. Kissing and nibbling he continued his way down through her stomach and pelvis, he stopped there watching her close her eyes. He enjoyed so much the facial expressions she was making; he once again made his way through her legs, and her calves, kissing every inch of her soft flesh. He quickly stood from the bed, to take of his pants off and returned to her, once again kissing her from her toes up to her legs, when he reached her navel, he gracefully grab her panties with his tooth, he could smell her juices and Emily started breathing erratically. He smiled while he took her panties down her slim legs also throwing them on the floor. He opened her legs gently and started kissing her for again, from her calves working his way up, making eye contact with her. He finally reached where Emily so desperately wanted him to touch her, he kissed her center, she was very wet and he started lapping at her juices with his tongue, Emily started moaning uncontrollably, " "_Ohhh god.. ohhh….." – _She grab his hair, she needed to get him away from there or she wasn't gonna last very much longer. He then inserted one off his fingers inside her warm core. She stared buckling in his face, adding another finger and cuirling them to find her g spot he started pulling them in an out_. " Oh Jesus,….. Aaron please stop…..please…". _He stopped for a second looking at her again, to find out why she wanted him to stop. "She looked at him and mumbled "_You gonna make me cum, and I want to come when you are inside me". …_He gave her a wicked smile and say. " _"Oh you will baby, trust me….." _ and he returned to his task fastening the movements on his fingers and pulling her bundle of nerves into his mouth, slightly sucking it. That was it; Emily came in a rush screaming his name. She tasted amazing sweeter than anything he had ever tested after he drank every drop of her orgasm, he returned to her arms again. _"Oh my god you taste better than anything I have ever tried"-_she was still recovering from her orgasm. Their lips meet again with more passion and ferocity, Emily felt Hotch hard member pressed against her, her hand slid down his boxers, she grab him softly with her hand. OH MY GOD, SHE KNEW HE WILL BE BIG, BUT THIS WAS BEYOND HER EXPECTATIONS. She ran her thumb over his head, playing with the precum. Hotch moaned loudly in her mouth, she pulled down his boxers, he help removing them completely and throwing them at the end of the bed. He came back to her and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with the tip for a minute. Then slowly, very slowly and never losing eye contact with her, he slid inside her, they both let out a moan, and Emily let out a sharp cry, he was stretching her a lot, almost painfully. She closed her eyes for a second, he stopped, realizing his brutality and he was gonna pull away from her_, _but she stopped him_ "I am fine, just give me a minute, it's been a while…" _she said looking at him. He was gonna give her all the time she wanted, kissing and nibbling at her neck and kissing her passionately. Once Emily started moving her hips telling him it was ok to move, he stared moving in at out, almost in slow motion, making her moan with each long and deep trust, Emily had never made love like this, she was sure she was in heaven because she couldn't believe it was possible to experience so much pleasure. "_Oh god…., Aaron mmmmmm….Ohhhhh".. _he keep moving in and out slowly, God she was so tight he was afraid he was gonna cum too soon. He whispered into her ear making her shiver. "God_ dam, Em you are so tight, you feel so God dam good, ohhhhhh"…_Emily feel butterflies on her stomach, she then flipped them over so that she was on the top. She sat up on him and started riding him, making eye contact, Hotch's hands went to grasp her breast, pulling them into his mouth biting them not so gently. She speeded up her movements a little bit and her second climax hit her. _"Aaron…..OH AARON!.- _She moaned throwing her head back. Hotch flipped them up once again and he wrapped her legs around his waist so he could trust deeper into her, the he started speeding up his movements even more, they were both breathing erratically now. Emily kissed his neck and bitted softly. "_Cum, Aaron I want you to cum too" _but he could hardly found his voice now- _" I will….., after….. I make you…. come one more ….time_"…..she didn't think she could do it, _" No, I can't…I won't be able…oh… mmmm". _But his strong hands move to her clit again, rubbing it softly and timing his movements of his fingers with his movements inside her, and before she could articulate any other though. Her third climax knocked the wind out of her_. "Ohhh god…Jesus AARON!"…._ Hotch was moving at a faster pace now, almost slamming in to her. He felt his stomach tight in knots and his orgasm building up. " "_Oh Em , oh God baby, baby baby…" _he too came in a rush inside her, collapsing on the top of her. Neither of them could breathe, they just stayed there connected to each other sharing their souls into the best orgasm they had ever experienced. After a while Hotch pull out of her; standing up and reaching to the end of the bed and pulled the sheet over them. Then he lay back down in the bed, bringing her into his arms and holding her closer to him than ever. They listened to each other's heart beats until they slowed down. Hotch kissed her forehead, enjoying the silence. Emily was the first one to speak again.

"_I don't want this night to end, I don't want it to ever end" _–Hotch snickered, kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose and then her lips.

"_We have the whole weekend love, we have a whole life ahead of ourselves too, this is just the beginning_"- He placed his finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to him.

"_Just walk with me this way, and I promise everything will be wherever we want it to be"-_Their lips met again on one long but sweet kiss.

They spent all night making love, and exploring each other's body, until the sunrise. Then finally the couple fall asleep, in each other's arms exhausted from their passionate night, they fall into a sweet slumber. Hotch's last though that night was that his friend Rossi was right after all. **" There was indeed one steep from hate to love"**

**The End**


End file.
